


Innumberable Stars

by Tabithian



Series: Written in Light [2]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s doing his homework, and Hal was supposed to be back hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innumberable Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Dick as a Star Sapphire was soot-em-up's creation. :)

Tim's doing his homework, and Hal was supposed to be back hours ago. The Guardians had called a meeting of some sort on Oa, and. And Tim worries, Hal's reassurances aside because it's _Hal_.

That, and there really isn't a lot Tim could do to help him if he was in trouble.

So he's doing his homework, and it says something that Carol lets him do this. Lets him wait in the hangar with the prototypes for Hal. (Because Tim's parents make her nervous when it comes to Ferris Aircraft, but she lets Tim do this.)

There's a faint hum, barely audible and. And _something_ that makes Tim look up and freeze.

"You're not Hal."

Tim's eyes narrow as he takes in the...visitor. The _flying_ visitor. "Who are you?"

"Star Sapphire." A slight cough and a smile. “Er, a Star Sapphire, I guess I should say.”

"Wait. I know you." Tim gets up and walks towards the Star Sapphire. Towards Dick Grayson. "You're Nightwing."

Or he used to be, but Hal said there was something going on. Power rings claiming people for different Lantern Corps that had been the reason the Guardians had called for a meeting.

Dick's surprised look turns into a faint smile. "Hal said you were smart."

And. Tim sighs. He thought meeting Dkrtzy RRR was going to be the strangest thing he'd experience. (Seriously, very few things can top a bio-sentient mathematical equation for weird.)


End file.
